Little Falls, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System, accessed January 4, 2008. |elevation_m = 110 |elevation_ft = 361 |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |area_rank = 351st of 566 in state 14th of 16 in county |latd = 40.876235 |longd = -74.218886 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07424Look Up a ZIP Code for Little Falls, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 27, 2012. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403140620 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 27, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882313 |website = |footnotes = }} Little Falls is a township in Passaic County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 census, the township's population was 14,432, reflecting an increase of 3,577 (+33.0%) from the 10,855 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 439 (-3.9%) from the 11,294 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 27, 2012. It is located about from New York City. Little Falls was incorporated as a township by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on April 2, 1868, from portions of Acquackanonk Township. On March 25, 1914, portions of the township were taken to form the borough of West Paterson (now Woodland Park).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 209. Accessed August 27, 2012. The Morris Canal, once an important artery of trade and transportation between the Delaware and Hudson rivers, wound its way through the town, and vestiges of it still remain. Geography Little Falls is located at (40.876235,-74.218886). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 2.810 square miles (7.277 km2), of which, 2.735 square miles (7.084 km2) of it is land and 0.075 square miles (0.193 km2) of it (2.65%) is water. Little Falls has three township sub-divisions. Great Notch is the easternmost part of the township. The downtown area is frequently referred to as "The Center of Town", mainly by longtime residents. Otherwise, it is usually referred to as simply Little Falls. Singac is in the westernmost portion of the township. Much of Singac borders the Passaic River.Spiewak, Anna. "One Hometown You Won't Want To Leave". The Record, January 20, 2008. Accessed February 29, 2008. "The township is divided into three sections: Little Falls; Singac, off Route 23; and Great Notch, off Long Hill & Ridge Roads." Singac (with a 2010 Census population of 3,618DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Singac CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013.) is a census-designated place and unincorporated communitys located within Little Falls Township.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 12, 2013.2006-2010 American Community Survey Geography for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 12, 2013.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed January 12, 2013. Little Falls is bordered by the communities of Montclair, Wayne, Cedar Grove, Woodland Park, Totowa, North Caldwell, Fairfield and Clifton. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $78,318 (with a margin of error of +/- $8,244) and the median family income was $92,462 (+/- $12,925). Males had a median income of $67,585 (+/- $7,860) versus $42,270 (+/- $3,385) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $34,505 (+/- $3,336). About 4.7% of families and 6.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.1% of those under age 18 and 10.2% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Little Falls township, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 27, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 42 households in 2010. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 10,855 people, 4,687 households, and 2,873 families residing in the township. The population density was 3,941.8 people per square mile (1,524.1/km2). There were 4,797 housing units at an average density of 1,742.0 per square mile (673.5/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 92.13% white, 0.65% African American, 0.06% Native American, 4.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.33% from other races, and 1.60% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.33% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Little Falls township, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 27, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Little Falls township, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 27, 2012. There were 4,687 households out of which 22.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.1% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.7% were non-families. 33.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.99. In the township the population was spread out with 18.1% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 32.4% from 25 to 44, 24.9% from 45 to 64, and 17.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 89.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. The median income for a household in the township was $58,857, and the median income for a family was $70,223. Males had a median income of $49,136 versus $37,727 for females. The per capita income for the township was $33,242. About 2.8% of families and 4.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.8% of those under age 18 and 4.9% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government For most of its history, Little Falls was governed by a township committee consisting of five committee members elected by the voters. Under this system, a chairman (mayor) and deputy-chair (deputy mayor) were selected annually by the Township Committee members. Effective January 1, 2005, this form of government was changed by a public referendum to a mayor-council form authorized by the Faulkner Act. Under the new government, the voters directly elect the mayor to a four-year term, and the five township council members to four-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with either two or three seats up for election in even years.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 169. , the Mayor of Little Falls is Darlene Post, whose term of office ends on December 31, 2016. Members of the Township Council are Council President John Vantuno (2014), Louis Fontana (2016), Mercedes Gonzalez (2014), Pam Porter (2016) and Joseph Rento (2014, serving the balance of a vacancy).Elected Officials Township of Little Falls. Accessed January 13, 2013. Post won election to a full four-year term as mayor in the 2012 general election, along with all three of her Republican running mates for Township Council; Louis Fontana, Pamela Porter and Joseph Rento (who won the balance of an unexpired term of office).Kadosh, Matthew. "Little Falls Republicans secure mayor, council seats", Passaic Valley Today, November 7, 2012. Accessed January 13, 2013. "Republican Mayor Darlene Post kept her position as the township's top official and three Republican candidates won council seats on Tuesday.... Republican Councilwoman Pamela Porter received 2,293 votes, or about 18.5 percent of the electorate. Republican Council President Louis Fontana received 2,206 votes, or about 17.8 percent of the electorate. Republican Councilman Joseph Rento received 2,164 votes, or about 17.5 percent of the electorate." Federal, state and county representation Little Falls is located in the 11th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 40th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 16. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=60 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 60, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Little Falls had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=60 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 60, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 7,632 registered voters in Little Falls, of which 2,084 (27.3% vs. 31.0% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 1,800 (23.6% vs. 18.7%) were registered as Republicans and 3,745 (49.1% vs. 50.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 3 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Passaic, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed January 16, 2013. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 52.9% (vs. 53.2% in Passaic County) were registered to vote, including 61.3% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 70.8% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 2,908 votes here (49.5% vs. 37.7% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 2,734 votes (46.5% vs. 58.8%) and other candidates with 65 votes (1.1% vs. 0.8%), among the 5,879 ballots cast by the township's 7,835 registered voters, for a turnout of 75.0% (vs. 70.4% in Passaic County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 2,994 votes here (50.6% vs. 42.7% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 2,723 votes (46.0% vs. 53.9%) and other candidates with 47 votes (0.8% vs. 0.7%), among the 5,921 ballots cast by the township's 7,798 registered voters, for a turnout of 75.9% (vs. 69.3% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 1,936 votes here (51.3% vs. 43.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 1,577 votes (41.8% vs. 50.8%), Independent Chris Daggett with 183 votes (4.8% vs. 3.8%) and other candidates with 39 votes (1.0% vs. 0.9%), among the 3,775 ballots cast by the township's 7,552 registered voters, yielding a 50.0% turnout (vs. 42.7% in the county).2009 Governor: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed January 16, 2013. Education For public school, students in kindergarten through eighth grade are educated by the Little Falls Township Public Schools. Schools in the district (with 2010–11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Little Falls Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed January 13, 2013.) are School #2, with 318 students in grades kindergarten through two; School #3, with 203 students in grades three and four; and School #1, with 405 students in grades five through eight. For grades nine through twelve, students in public school attend Passaic Valley Regional High School, which serves students from Little Falls, Totowa and Woodland Park. The school facility is located in Little Falls.District Information, Passaic Valley High School. Accessed March 18, 2011. "The regional district which is served by Passaic Valley High School is comprised of the communities of Little Falls, Totowa Borough and Woodland Park." Most of Montclair State University is located in Little Falls. Transportation Little Falls is criss-crossed by several major roadways, including U.S. Route 46 and New Jersey Route 23. The Garden State Parkway and Interstate 80 run near the municipality. The Little Falls and Montclair State University Stations of the New Jersey Transit both serve Little Falls, offering service on the Montclair-Boonton Line to Hoboken Terminal in Hoboken, New Jersey, or from Montclair State University Station on Midtown Direct trains to New York City's Pennsylvania Station in Midtown Manhattan via the Secaucus Junction. The township was formerly served by the Great Notch Station until NJ Transit closed it in January 2010 because of low ridership. NJ Transit bus transportation is offered to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan on the 191, 194 and 195 routes. Newark, New Jersey, is served by the 11, 28 (on Saturdays and Sundays) and on the 75 routes. Local routes are the 704 and 705 lines.Passaic County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 27, 2010. Accessed August 27, 2012. Little Falls is approximately from Newark Liberty International Airport and approximately from LaGuardia Airport in Flushing, Queens, New York. Sports The New Jersey Jackals of the Canadian American Association of Professional Baseball (CanAm League) play at Yogi Berra Stadium, located in Little Falls.New Jersey Jackals, Canadian-American Association of Professional Baseball. Accessed July 27, 2008. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Little falls include: * David Blaine (born 1973), illusionistFinn, Holly (September 25, 2003). "Through The Plexiglass Darkly — David Blaine Exposes Britain's Nasty Underbelly". The Times. p. 20. "Home to Blaine is Little Falls, New Jersey — where there is a museum honouring Yogi Berra, the legendary Yankee baseball player. He's the one who said 'It ain't over til it's over.' It sure ain't." * Frank DeCaro (born 1962), author and television personalitySharkey, Joe. "JERSEY;Their Son, the Writer, Finally Tells All", The New York Times, June 2, 1996. Accessed August 27, 2012. "As it turned out, you could take the boy out of Little Falls, but you couldn't take Little Falls out of the boy. Now, at 33, Frank DeCaro forgets nothing about growing up gay in Little Falls, and tells all in his first book, A Boy Named Phyllis: A Suburban Memoir (Viking)." * Kit McClure (born 1951), saxophonist, trombonist and bandleader.Jackson, Vincent. "YEAR-END HOOPLA / ATLANTIC CITY CASINOS OFFER WIDE VARIETY OF SHOWS FOR NEW YEAR'S EVE", The Press of Atlantic City, December 21, 1997. Accessed August 31, 2011. "Kit McClure, a native of Little Falls, Passaic County, is making her Atlantic City debut with her 12-piece, all- female band inside the Theater. " * Franklin E. Sigler (1924–1995), U.S. Marine who was the recipient of the congressional Medal of Honor for his actions during the Battle of Iwo JimaStaff. "TO GET HIGHEST AWARD", The New York Times, October 2, 1945. Accessed March 18, 2011. "Marine Pfc. Franklin E. Sigler, Little Falls, N.J., will receive the Congressional Medal of Honor from President Truman in Washington on Friday." In popular culture *A delicatessen on Main Street in Little Falls was featured in the episode "House Arrest" from the second season of television series The Sopranos.The Sopranos location guide *The township was well known for the Colonial Inn, a hotel and lounge where comedian Jackie Gleason performed stand-up in the 1930s.Hamill, Pete. "Gleason's Second Honeymoon: Still the Greatest", New York (magazine), September 23, 1985. Accessed January 13, 2013. "By 1937, Gleason was moving around... playing for a few weeks at Frank donato's Colonial Inn in Singac...." References External links *Little Falls Township official website *Little Falls Township Public Schools official website * *Data for the Little Falls Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *pvhs.k12.nj.us, Passaic Valley Regional High School official website Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Established in 1868 Category:Townships in Passaic County, New Jersey